Silver vs Meta Knight MAJESTIC BONES TOURNAMENT
Intro Well, our first fight of the tournament! This fight is Silver nominated by Peep4Life vs Meta Knight nominated by Left4TheLulz! Start your voting now! Vote how the fight is going to end, in death or KO? Vote for who wins and who looses? Vote in the poll below! Let the battle begin! The Fight ZombieSlayer23: Hello ladies and gentlemen! Today we are having the fist ever Majestic Bones Tournament! Their is 2 fighters willing to kick off today's first episode! One of them is Silver the Hedgehog! *Silver walked into the arena and pumped his fists into the air* ZombieSlayer23: The other opponent, Meta Knight! *Meta Knight teleports into the arena and grabs his sword* ZombieSlayer23: Alright fighters, on my mark you fight! Let's settle the rules! Make sure to- Meta Knight lunged at Silver. ZombieSlayer23: Or not! FIGHT! Meta Knight swung his sword down at Silver, but Silver was ready. Silver leaped upwards and swung his fist at Meta. Meta laughed and teleported.... Somewhere. Silver looked around the place, looking for Meta. Silver felt a kick in the face, and Silver looked behind him. It was Meta! Meta rapidly teleported around Silver, punching and kicking and slashing his sword at Silver. Silver yelled in anger and punched Meta in the face. Meta slammed into the rim of the stage and watched as Silver flung himself at Meta. Meta telepoted just in time and landed behind Silver. Once again, Silver was ready. Silver used his telekinesis and lifted Meta into the air. Meta knew one thing he had to do in order to win. Grab him. Meta reached for Silver, but Silver lifted Meta higher into the air. Meta broke free and grabbed Silver's arm. Meta then teleported away. Meta had teleported on a cliff. Meta dropped Silver. Silver flew to the ground like Donkey Kong falling from the hole in Donkey Kong vs Knuckles DB. Silver new he was going to win! Silver used his telekinesis and forced a bed to him. Silver sat on the bed, and Silver slammed into the ground, unharmed. Meta gasped. He had not killed Silver? What else was this hedgehog capable of! Silver flew at Meta and punched him straight in the face. Surprisingly, 7 Chaos Emeralds flew out of Meta. Silver: Oh ya! Silver made the emeralds circle around him, and Silver turned into Super Silver! Meta knew he was screwed. Super Silver flew at Meta with incredible speed. Meta just sat and watched his death come upon him. His life had been... Great? Kirby never died, he had never got his revenge on Majin Buu, he had kicked some but in Super Smash Bros with his special move- OH WAIT A SECOND! HE HAD HIS SPECIAL MOVE! Meta teleported just in time before Super Silver punched him straight in the face. ???: Know my power... Super Silver was instantly sliced in half by Meta. But what do you know, Super Silver is invincible. Super Silver tried killing Meta, but Meta kept on doing his "Know my Power" move over and over again until Super Silver turned back into Silver, and Silver was sliced in half. K.O!!!!!!!!!! Meta pumped his sword into the air, happy with his victory. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Meta Knight!!!!!!! Votes Winner Silver: 3 votes Meta Knight: 5 votes KO or Death KO: 5 votes Death: 8 votes Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:The Majestic Bones Tournament